Alzheimer's disease, the major form of dementia in the U.S., is becoming an increasingly important public health problem. By the year 2050, Alzheimer's disease is estimated to increase by 300 percent. This is particularly alarming when one considers that at present there are no effective treatments for the disease and only two established risk factors have been identified - age and the apolipoprotein-e4 genotype - both non-preventable. Nutritional risk factors are a new and potentially exciting area of research, with the antioxidant nutrients, fat composition, and B-vitamins of greatest interest. Protection against Alzheimer's disease through diet arguably would be the most desirable and cost-effective solution. At present, however, there are few studies that have the necessary tools and knowledge to examine these research questions. Related, but isolated pockets of research are emerging from a broad spectrum of sciences including animal, clinical and epidemiological. The specific aim of this application is to hold an international and interdisciplinary conference on nutrition and Alzheimer's disease/cognitive decline on May 1-2, 2006 in Chicago. The proposed conference will address the need for improved and accelerated study by providing a [unreadable] forum for interdisciplinary exchange of information and ideas. The important concepts and methods of the various disciplines -in particular, nutrition and neurology -are rather foreign to each other, and this impedes scientific advancement. The conference will bring together the leading researchers from all over the world to exchange cutting-edge methodology and research findings from a wide range of disciplines. The main conference topics will be: 1) B-vitamins and Alzheimer's disease/cognitive decline, 2) Dietary Fats, Blood Cholesterol, Total Energy Intake and Alzheimer's disease/cognitive decline, and 3) Antioxidants and Alzheimer's Disease: Supplements Versus Food. The intended audience of the symposium will be scientists, physicians, nurses, dietitians, educators, students and health care administrators. We expect approximately 300 attendees. A panel of 12 internationally renowned speakers have agreed to present their work. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]